


Finally, A Date

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Her first official date with Niles seemed destined for failure. But somehow it became the best night of her life. (Episode: "And The Dish Ran Away With the Spoon Part 2")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 1





	Finally, A Date

(Daphne's POV)

It was the most wonderful night of her life and she owed it all to Frasier. God bless him. She hated the way that Mel was manipulating Niles, making him play the role of faithful husband while Daphne was forced to be alone. They had just declared their love for one another and the wrath of Mel had begun. Their date, the one that Niles had promised her as they were alone in the kitchen-the one with dancing and dinner-was not meant to be. That is, until Frasier made everything right again.

When he'd told her about what he'd done, she'd cried and threw her arms around him. "Oh Frasier, thank you so much."

He held her in that comforting way that he'd held her so many times since they'd first met all those years ago. "Daphne, it was nothing, really. It was my pleasure to do this for you and for Niles. After all I love you both."

"I love you too." She said.

"Well then, come on. Let's get this date started."

Daphne followed him up to the rooftop and when the door opened, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was the most beautiful sight imaginable. A table for two, a wonderful dinner and a sky full of stars. It was absolutely perfect. The only thing that made it better was the way Niles peered around the door, clearly surprised at the sight of her.

She smiled at him, her heart fluttering. He was so incredibly handsome.

"Your table is ready, sir." Frasier said.

Niles simply stared as though he couldn't believe what was happening.

"You look stunning." He said, making her heart flutter even more.

"Thank you. You look dashing."

He sat down as Frasier presented the wine bottle. "I trust this will be to your liking?"

"Everything is to my liking."

"Looks like we're having that first date after all."

"You went to so much trouble." Niles said.

"It wasn't me. It was your brother."

"Frasier, I-."

"Apology accepted, Niles."

They shared a champagne toast and then a kiss. And then a dance….

It was the most perfect evening imaginable. And she knew that there would be many more.

THE END


End file.
